T-Team Headquarters
The''' T-Team Headquarters '(known as the Leader's Lair) is the main epicentre of the Royal Army of Lila Höschens located next to the suburb of Chifley in Canberra. Its exact location is secret. It was constructed far later than Room 96, which was constructed in the 1970s or 1980s, but was used for a different purpose. It is the only headquarters, and the seat of the T-Team government. Jarrad Burke regularly visits the complex. As the T-Team established itself in November 2011, a plan to create a headquarters was put into effect straight after. As T-Team couldn't afford an actual building to place its seat of government, it was decided to make a underground complex. Construction started in December 2011, when T-Team was apart of the Lila Hoschen empire. At the time it was known as 'Lila HQ'. T-Team, although under Lila Hoschen ruling, had a Communist party. When they separated they officially used the CPTT as their government, and proclaimed the T-Team headquarters. The headquarters was finally completed in March 2012, and was under improvements which commenced in June 2012. It is was completed on 13 August, 2012. Name origin T-Team Headquarters can be translated to another name otherwise known as "Die U-Bedrohung" (English: The Underground Menace). Another nickname is "Die Untoten Kongress" (English: The Undead Congress). Jarrad Burke began using these names for the headquarters until he simply used "T-Team HQ" as the name, though the two nicknames mentioned earlier can also be its name. In some cases people have named the HQ as Lila Höschen Palace, due to the close ties and one time during history T-Team was controlled by the Lila Höschen's until the two split apart from each other. Construction The establishment of the Lila Hoschen Empire and its ally, T-Team, who held a Communist government, immediately confirmed that a headquarters must be constructed. The complex was planned by the T-Team leader Jarrad Burke, who set out to give himself a personal room, alongside a personal room for his comrade, who leads the guards. The entrance is basically a manhole down to the main part, which is quickly introduced to the main hallway. The inside, when walking into the heart of the headquarters, the height would be a total of 190 - 200 centimetres (1.9 - 2.0 metres). The largest room is the Congress Room, which is in the southern area of the underground complex. A few rooms have been added on since its creation and was protected by nothing much but planks and some concrete. There was an emergency exit at the back of the Congress Room and into bushland behind the complex. The underground headquarters was divided into two parts of construction: part 1 and part 2. Part 1 focused on the front, while part 2 focused on back and most important rooms. By the immediate creation the T-Team government had quickly moved all their furniture and other belongings into the complex. The Dome Hall was added after renovations took place, and it now seats the official discussion room for T-Team officials. The Congress Room has now been transformed into a living room for guests, which contains entertainment and other stuff. New stage of construction On September 2013, Burke yet again announced a large expansion. Because of the limited size of the area of which the complex is based in, it will have a second floor below all the rooms. It is part of his stages of construction on the complex. Burke stated that "part 1 has been long complete, while part 2 was finished when the Dome Hall was done. Now, we bring part 3, which will be the biggest part yet in our construction." Part 3 was released in a T-Team document which holds the exact planning. From the plan, it will be four metres underground, consisting of many new rooms. However, for safety, Burke stated that it is not to be used when sleeping, despite the plan being enforced with extremely tough concrete. It will consist of: *Two new offices for the top ranking officials of the T-Team *Archive room *Conference room (only used during wartime, seeing as the Dome Hall would be easier to access) *Corridor accessing the top floor, to the bottom floor, which can access the rooms *New storage room Part 3 is expected to take 6 months to build and to complete, meaning it will be done by March 2014. Daily routine When Burke came to the complex, he would begin the day by taking a walk with his fellow companions for discussions around 9 or 10 am, and at 10:30 would check any notifications of any progress on the construction, or any other important notices, but this usually happened during the afternoon sometimes in case the notification man was late to pass on the messages. This was followed by a long lunch at 2 pm, where he sometimes returned to his home with T-Team personnel coming with him, but they mostly had lunch at T-Team HQ. High ranking officials from the Johns and T-Team government members mainly joined in the lunch, as he did with every meal if they happened to be at the site. After lunch, Burke, followed by his personnel would deal with military matters and other plannings in the Congress Room. Coffee and entertainment was served at 5 pm, followed by more discussions at 6:30 pm to 7:00 pm. Dinner was held after the discussing had finished which lasted until 8:30 pm, after where films and other entertainment were shown. After by 9:30 pm, Burke would leave the complex and return to his home to deal with his social life, while government officials and high ranking JAA officers would either leave straight after or remain seated in the area. Guards were still on lookout throughout the night and were replaced by other guards until their morning shifts came. Security and camouflage The Romanian Sicherheitsabteilung (Romanian Security Branch, the 2nd Division of the Johns Army, now apart of the Border Patrol Police) had overall responsibility assigned by Mortimer Mussolini for Burke's personal security, and as well as the T-Team Security. They provided the protection of the complex, but was not ordered the assignment to protect the outer borders owned by T-Team. The area was heavily protected, with soldiers ranging kilometres from the actual complex, featuring heavy machine guns, vehicles and in some rare cases a tank (this has only ever happened once). There was a rumor of small nuclear weaponry, but it turned out to be a false case, seeing as T-Team, nor the J.A.A. possess any nuclear weapons. Because of it being underground, it is camouflaged easily, with the evidence of it being there completely vanished. Flat planks are placed on the entrances with mounds of dirt which are taken inside the complex when it is being used. It was completely shut off when it was un-used but soldiers of the RSB and T-Team Security were still active. Fears of attack; reinforcement When Burke had to force himself to let Johns Andrew go from the leader of T-Team, he was unpresented that the fact the resistance group, Nox Eternus, was intially formed with the support of high ranking Johns officials and T-Team government officials. George Cummings who had partially helped out, quotes Burke as saying "They know the ''exact location our base is. They will someday, when their plans are going into plan, will attack, capture and assassinate me, and our men. I shall wait for this event to happen." Cummings had noted that when the Nox Eternus was uncovered, the T-Team Regiment Engineering Association was formed and constructed the vast majority of T-Team Headquarters for a much stronger defence line in case of any attack. These point out that the HQ is now obviously a strongly protected area and is not to be disturbed. Cummings mentioned that any bystander who walked passed and hung around the area in a single place for too long were warned by soldiers with shovels, by thumping the bottom on the ground, due to the action of they were not allowed to speak, only actions. He quoted: "The warnings of an attack was very high. Because of Pete Campbell's actions the drastic measures of security has increased by a nutshell. Soldiers had more advanced machine guns, they were also given night vision goggles. They had the right to even have a taser gun. They also even seemed more aggressive." No attack ever came due to a peace settlement, even though Burke still feared of attacks afterwards. Capture attempt The T-Team Headquarters was the location of the attempted capture of T-Team government officials and Burke himself. During the period of the reconstruction efforts throughout mid June to early August 2012, meetings were still managable to be held in the Congress Room, where Johns Andrew would launch an assault on the complex. It was planned when Burke had revealed to her (when he was unaware of the Nox Eternus) that a meeting will be held soon but she will not be able to come due to trust issues with other members. At 4:45 pm, when Burke was aware, the members of the Nox Eternus launched an assault, with even Johns Andrew unaware of the situation, but when the coup failed, members had enough time to escape, though many were captured. It is mentioned that if Jarrad Burke never knew about the plans, the invasion would of made themselves more prepared and take over much easier and victorise. Escape Members participating in the Nox Eternus rarely made it for freedom. 46 members joined in the invasion but were outnumbered easily when Jarrad Burke contacted the SASR to recruit more men to the scene. The T-Team government and other allied forces lost no men and women in the situation. Members who survived stated that the plan almost succeeded, only that they needed the required code for Room 96 which would of dissolved the T-Team completely, and the initial order created by Mortimer Mussolini was put into action. The document was signed on 27 June 2012 at 1:45 pm. After the failed assault, the surviving people quickly dissolved their membership from the Nox Eternus and fled, with no information available to what happened to them. The plan officially failed, and with Burke furious and enraged, he ordered the automatic execution of the 13 people captured by the T-Team and SASR. He intended not to execute Johns Andrew, though she was never captured and arrested. Aftermath After the ordeal, Burke found out that four men of his were injured by gunshots, but survived their wounds, although soldiers from the SASR and Special Forces were killed. He personally presented a special award to the survivors the T-Team Wound Badge of the Nox Eternus Plan. Burke, who was only injured by falling down the hole did not present himself the badge, as he stated that his injuries were not as bad as what his fellow comrades dealt with. The executed prisoners were cremated and their ashes were scattered, leaving no evidence at all of their existence. Status today After the planned invasion, Burke simply abandoned the HQ for a matter of time so the heat between any law enforcement and other allied and enemy organisations died off. This was until 15 August where when he dealt with peace treaties, he officially announced that the headquarters were to be re-opened, and today the guards and other personnel and defence weaponry have been put back to place. "The Dome Hall" was confirmed by T-Team officials and was added to the complex in November 2012. See also Royal Army of Lila Höschens Category:Buildings owned by T-Team Category:Buildings constructed in 2011 Category:Buildings completed in 2012 Category:T-Team